Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to, but are not limited to, the field of display technology, and in particular, to a display device and a display method.
Description of the Related Art
With a development and upgrade of display technology, various types of displays have appeared, including for example a liquid crystal display (abbreviated as LCD hereinafter). In a display, a display device for performing optical processing to generate a plurality of colors is a constituent part of the display.
LCDs typically include a reflective LCD and a transmissive LCD. Typically, a single sub-pixel electrode corresponds to only one primary color to be displayed, such as R, G or B, and the number of pixels per inch (PPI for short) is limited.